


We Can Grow As We Go

by K1mHeechu1



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doctor Yixing, Fluff, Introspection, Kisses, M/M, Romance, Sleepiness, Slice of Life, producer chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Yixing should’ve known better than to believe his husband would be in bed when he arrived.Or: The bed is too big for Chanyeol to sleep alone.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	We Can Grow As We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my story in response to Ticket #305. I hope the prompter will like it!

Yixing was tired.

No, Yixing was completely and utterly exhausted.

Do not misunderstand, he was happy. He loved his job, loved being able to help people and save lives. But no matter how much he adored doing what he did, sometimes, especially after he finished another 26-hour shift, he wondered if studying medicine had been the right thing to do. Maybe he should’ve gone with dance instead, that seemed far less demanding.

He had spent most of his last year of high school trying to make the decision, applying to universities abroad for both medicine and dance programs before deciding on medicine.

He had graduated, packed his bags, kissed his grandma and allowed her to hug him tight. He had landed in Seoul with fears and dreams and the hope he wouldn’t regret his decision.

Yixing was thankful he had decided to keep dance as a hobby when he fell in love with what he was learning, enthusiastically spending hours upon hours pouring over textbooks and drinking way too much coffee as he forced his best friend Minseok to study with him (fun fact, though many people saw tidy, impeccable Minseok and believed him to be as organised with his schedule, Yixing had quickly learned his first-ever roommate was the worst procrastinator ever). 

Yixing’s decision to study medicine had also given him the best thing he had: his husband. He had met Chanyeol when the taller music production student had taken pity on him and reached for the uppermost shelf to get the book Yixing had been straining for. He handed it over with a smile so bright Yixing had had to take a few moments to stop mentally screeching before he could compose himself enough to grab the book and stammer out a thanks. Chanyeol had told him he could thank him by going out for dinner with him that weekend.

They had become inseparable since that day.

Yixing believed he must’ve saved China in a previous life to deserve a man as sweet and understanding as Chayeol. He had accepted the fact that even though they were dating, Yixing’s first relationship was with his workload. Chanyeol understood and supported Yixing's efforts to keep his GPA high above the requirements for the scholarship he'd earned to get into and stay enrolled in university. When Yixing was informed of the location of his internship for the following year, Chanyeol had realised how much Yixing would struggle with the daily commute back and forth from campus to hospital. He had tentatively suggested they could rent an apartment together in a spot convenient for both hospital and campus, thereby saving Yixing's sanity and solidifying his place as Yixing's favourite. Minseok had protested until he fell in love with Yixing’s replacement, Jongdae, who had been Chanyeol’s old roommate.

Yixing had proposed the second Chanyeol graduated, a bright smile on his face and a job offer at one of Seoul’s top entertainment companies under his arm. They had gotten married soon after, and there wasn’t a day Yixing wished for anything other than to have more time to spend with the love of his life.

Yixing sighed, thinking about just how late it was as he stepped inside the lift and pressed the button to their floor. He really disliked the 26-hour-long shifts, but most young doctors fresh out of residency had to take them if they wanted the experience and boost in reputation needed to become more independent.

He pressed the combination into the touchpad and the lock chimed happily as it opened for him, allowing him to step into the house, shedding shoes and clothes in the entrance hallway to be dealt with the next morning.

He quietly made his way further into the house, then stopped to take in the scene in front of him, resting his head against the wall with a sigh of disbelief.

He should’ve known better than to believe his husband would be in bed when he arrived.

Chanyeol’s face was smushed against a pillow, body half-lying down on the sofa, too-long legs hanging over the armrest, making his position more than precarious- if he moved, he’d find himself face-planting the floor. 

Yixing cursed his height. He would’ve absolutely LOVED to carry Chanyeol to bed, but while lifting him was not a problem, the height difference made it impossible to drag him anywhere without knocking any of Chanyeol’s ridiculously long limbs against something on the way. 

“Yeol,” Yixing squatted in front of the sofa, gently running his fingers over Chanyeol’s sleep-warm cheek, “baby, come on, wake up.”

“Hmmm, Hyung,” Chanyeol whined as he opened his eyes slightly, before giving him a huge, sleepy smile.

“What are you doing out here, huh? You could be sleeping in a bed, why are you murdering your back on the sofa?”

“Can’t sleep in the bed without you, Hyung. It’s too big and I don’t like it.”

Yixing really did not understand why some higher power up there had decided he’d be the one that got to keep someone as sweet and caring as Chanyeol, but he wouldn’t fight the decision. How could he, when even after all these years he fell more and more in love with him with every passing day.

Yixing leaned in, softly pressing a loving kiss against Chanyeol’s lips, making him sigh happily.

“Well, I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere for the next three days. Let’s go to bed, you need to sleep on an actual mattress.”

“Only if I get to be the little spoon.”

“You brat, you’ve been spending too much time with Sehun and Baekhyun, they’re not good influences, I should’ve known that.”

A kiss against Yixing’s lips. Comfortable silence.

“Hyung? Let’s go cuddle to sleep. I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too, Yeollie. Every second I was away.”

  
  
  



End file.
